


cloth of his own

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a grown man before he owns a brand new pair of robes. He wishes his mother could have seen that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cloth of his own

His mother is dead by the time Severus has the funds to buy a brand new set of robes. Dumbledore gives him an advance on his salary and there is an odd sense of pride when he places the gold on the counter in Diagon Alley. He has broken free of poverty. His mother did everything she could for him but his father's alcoholism and her own illness made it hard. Impossible. Now he is set to be a teacher and earn a good living. Somehow that means more than how much he hates the idea of being around children.


End file.
